That's Where You're Wrong
by weddingpeach
Summary: Lois is fed up, broken, and she knows her children have just as much scars from Peter Griffin as she does. He hurt her in so many ways, but he never killed her support system or her spirit. In other words, Lois is rebuilding her life from the ground up, with her family, but without her husband.
1. Make a Wish That Weighs a Ton

It was 8pm, and Peter was still not home. Lois's stomach would have knotted in worry for her husband, if it was not for fact that her children were hungry, and therefore her top priority of the time.

"Dinner!" Lois called, setting the table for lasagna. She quickly portioned the kids large pieces, and two normal sized ones for Brian and herself. She didn't have to worry about Peter eating all the salad, but she did have to worry about the lasagna getting wiped out in mere minutes.

Meg walked in first, and Chris followed. They were laughing about something that had occured at school, with Neil Goldman and Connie D'Amico. Meg patted Stewie's head, and he looked up from his coloring.

"Well Meg, did that D'Amico girl get the goods?" He asked, and Meg smiled at him.

"I do like your picture Stewie!" She said, and took her seat. Stewie rolled his eyes, and went back to his drawing. Chris and Meg continued conversing, and Lois smiled at seeing her children so happy and content. Brian walked in soon after, a wide smile on his face.

"What's with the smile dog?" Stewie asked, and Brian smiled even wider.

"I got a date with a purebred Borzoi. Gorgeous girl." Stewie scoffed.

"Is she only a few months old?" Lois began to dole salad out, and she smiled at Brian. She places the tongs back into the bowl, and Brian frowned.

"You can't kill my good mood, Stewie. And she's 5, for your information."

"I'm happy for you Brian." She said, and grabbed the juice from the counter and poured it into everyone's cups, handing Stewie a pre-filled sippy cup.

"She sounds nice Brian. What's her name?" Meg asked, piercing into her salad.

"Her name is Lavender." He said, beginning to eat his lasagna.

"Well, let her know she's always welcome-"

"I'm home." Peter said, slurring drunkenly and slamming the front door shut. He stumbled into the kitchen, gagging at the lasagna. "I'm not hungry, Lupus, Candy and Annie brought me and Quagmire McBurgertown." He began to laugh, and nudged Brian's arm.

"What Peter." Brian said, scooting away slightly. Meg and Chris moved closer together, and Meg shook a bit in fear. Stewie quieted down, looking straight at his coloring.

"That's not the only town they took us too. Kapow!"He thrusted into the air, and Lois frowned. She knew very well that he cheated on her, as did everyone else in the house. She stopped fighting it during her pregnancy with Stewie, knowing that it wasn't worth it.

"Was work good today, Peter?" Lois asked, trying to change the subject. He looked at her, and gave her a smile. That smile used to make Lois's heart flutter, but now just made her stomach sink.

"Didn't work today." He said, and headed to the living room. Dinner was finished with relative silence, permeated by the sound of the T.V. After dinner was finished, Meg helped Lois dry the dishes, Brian announced that he would put Stewie to bed, and Chris said he would be turning into bed early.

After Meg had finished the dish drying, Lois had thanked her profusely, and Meg had headed to the living room to watch T.V. She knew it was a lions den out there, but Meg had insisted. Lois retreated to the back room.

Lois sat at her grand piano, brought by her father. She traced her hands over the carved ivory, and ornate golden decorations on the edges. She turned the pages of the well worn practice book, and began to play a piece.

It was simple, and childish, but she had always had a place in her heart for Gavotte, remembering dancing and twirling her skirts to the lively song when she was younger. The tinkling of the keys is soon drowned out by raucous laughter, and the sound of something being thrown.

"Shut up Meg!" Peter called out, laughing even louder in his drunken stupor. Lois flared with anger, before taking a deep breath and continuing the piano playing. She slowly counted for 4 minutes before she decided she'd retreat upstairs, to comfort her daughter. She stood up, dusting off her teal shirt, and slowly tried to tiptoe across the living room.

Peter smelt like the Clam, like cheap liquor and skanky girls, and was sleeping soundly on the couch. She scrunched her nose up at his stained tank top, and his well worn underwear. He looked unkempt, and she could tell he hadn't shaved or showered in the past few days due to the sheen of grease on his hair, and the prominent 5 o'clock shadow on his face.

She went up the stairs slowly, before reaching the second floor. She checked on Stewie first, and saw him sleeping soundly while Brian sat at his small table and clacked away on his computer.

"Another bestseller, Mr. Rockwell?" She teased, and Brian gave her a loose smile.

"We'll see how the editors like this version of The Fishery." He said thoughtfully. "Meg has been helping me brainstorm."

"That's good." Lois said absentmindedly, rubbing her cool hand against Stewie's warm back. "I think I'm going to go see her."

"Goodnight Lois." Brian says, and Lois gently shuts the door and heads across the hall. Lois taps twice on the door, and is immediately let in by a tearful Meg.

"I hate him Mom!" She sobs, and throws herself into Lois's arms. She wraps her arms around her, cooing and leading her to the edge bed. "I hate him!" She says again, shrilly and looks up at Lois. They sit at the edge of the pink comforter, and Lois is struck with how beautiful her daughter is. She's a mirror image of Lois, with hazel eyes, and Lois is struck with even more pain.

"I'm so so sorry Meg." Lois feels tears gather in her eyes too. "I'm so sorry I did this to you kids." Lois holds her for what feels like hours, rubbing her back between sobs. She knows what it feels like to be bullied by that disgusting man, to have insults thrown at her front and back while he's drunk.

She hates him too, and she almost says it, until Meg takes a deep breath. Lois smiles, it's a trait she and Meg share, to take a deep breath before saying anything, to lasso all of her thoughts together.

"Mom." Meg says, closing her eyes. "I think I want to go to bed." She says hoarsely, and Lois nods, kissing her forehead. Meg gets up from the bed, and Lois does too, tucking Meg in and smoothing down her hair.

"Goodnight Meg." She flicks off the light as she exits the room, shutting the door. She heads over to Chris's room, opening the door just a crack to see him fast asleep and holding his favorite stuffed monkey.

"Goodnight, Chris." She hums out, and starts to creep towards her room. The door is ajar, and she winces as she pushes it open, hoping Peter isn't in there. She's hit with a horrid stench, but she can tell it's coming from the laundry rather than a fat blob on the bed.

"Thank the lord." She mumbles, knowing he'd be sleeping downstairs. She heads to her closet, fumbling for a nightgown in the dark, and hearing a coat hanger fall to the ground. She sighs heavily, before bending down to grab it. Instead of the rough cotton of her nightgown, Lois feels a smooth slip of paper on her side of the closet instead. "What the-"

She pulls it out, and the light from the window reveals that it's a letter. From Carter and Barbara "Babs" Pewterschmidt, it says, in her mother's curled handwriting. Her breath catches in her throat as she tears it open. Peter hid her mail again? It was likely, he never liked her talking to her mom and her dad, thinking that they'd turn her against him.

She dumps the letters contents down onto the bed, and flicks the lamp on to read it. There's two papers, one thick and folded; and Lois can tell it's a legal document. The other is thin, in her father's stationary.

She squints to read it, and almost cries at the loving words on the paper.

"My dearest Lois," It's her mother's handwriting again, but her father's words. "Your father and I miss you terribly, and we wish to have you and the children come stay. But this time, instead of having you stay for two days before your fat oaf of a husband demands you leave, we are inviting you and the children to come stay permanently. Enclosed are divorce papers, darling. Please, call us soon. With all of our love, Mother and Father." Lois feels as if a huge weight is lifted off her shoulders, and tears start to roll down her face. She eagerly began to look for a pen to sign the papers, before stopping.

"I- I can't divorce Peter!" Lois thought, multiple scenarios and memories flying through her head. Years of degradation had ruined Lois's confidence, and had made her constantly look tired and ragged.

Peter abused the whole family, although he only had ever physically hurt Meg and Chris. He had though, cheated on Lois multiple times. He called her names, and destroyed their marriage and any love she had for him.

Of course, she couldn't leave. She was an idiot, who had never worked a day in her life. Chris was an idiot too, and had no talent. Meg was unpopular, ugly, and an idiot too. Stewie was a dumb baby who only hindered Peter's plans to have fun because they had to plan around Stewie.

No one in this house had value besides Peter, he made sure of that. He had only brought the worst out in every family member, pitting them against each other, and taking advantage of his own wife and children for personal gain. Peter was a monster.

And Lois was in tears.

She remembered the day she met Peter, and how sweet he was. Certainly a bit husky, and kind faced and clean shaven and dressed well. What had happened to that Peter? He was now a disgusting man, never bathing, never cleaning after himself. He had become obese, and only ever wore tattered clothes.

Lois held herself close as she sobbed. She shook with hatred and sadness and anger and desperation. She had nothing, and she was nothing. She looked up to wipe her eyes, and saw the letter her mother had written her. Lois blinked once slowly, and then again.

Peter had tried to push her family away, citing that they didn't care about her. And for years, she felt like that wasn't the case. She hadn't seen them since Stewie was born, but hadn't talked to them since Meg's 10th birthday. A strange feeling settled in her chest. Her family had always been there, sending money, cards, gifts, and everything even when Lois hadn't talked to them. They had tried to talk to her. They had tried to be in the kids lives.

"I'm not alone." Lois said, and felt a laugh bubble from her chest. "I'm not alone!" She said louder, and began to laugh hard. Peter couldn't hurt her anymore. He couldn't stop her. She wasn't alone, and maybe she wasn't as worthless as he led her believe.

Divorcing Peter would do what? Release her back to stay with her parents, until they brought a home for Lois and the children. Divorcing Peter would open new avenues for Lois. She was only 41, and she couldn't resign herself to living the rest of her life with an obese drunk. She could send the kids to better schools, give Meg and Chris a makeover and healthy outlets. They wouldn't fail like she did. Stewie would grow up stable, with toys that weren't constantly taken by his father.

She grabbed the pen that had fallen onto the ground, and snatched the divorce papers. She looked over them, and saw the provisions her father wrote. She smiled in glee as he wrote Peter out of his will, as he made sure Peter would get no time with the children, no alimony from Lois. Another laugh came from her mouth as she put the pen to paper, and signed her name with a flourish.

Instead of Lois Griffin, she put Lois Pewterschmidt. After signing, she rushed over to Stewie's room, almost forgetting he was asleep. She opened the door with less force than intended, and tossed the papers at Brian.

"Brian." Lois breathed in, and the air felt so much cleaner. "We're leaving tomorrow."


	2. No Handles to Hold

They were in love once.

As Lois lays in bed, stewing over the papers that she carefully hid in Stewie's bottom drawer, she laments.

Her heart pinches and she lets out a shaky breath. A divorce. Her mind replays the conversation she and Brian had, where he told her that he was proud of her.

That he cared for her and the kids, and that he would be moving to New York if she wanted to truly followed through with it.

Her breath hitches and she holds her pillow tightly. She still loved Peter. Even when he started screaming at her over nothing, when he'd push the kids off their bikes, when he demanded equal presents on special occasions. When he stole money from her wallet, and skipped out on work. When he would bring other women into the house and made sure she knew.

God, why did she stay with him? Why did she dream of the old Peter instead of facing the reality with the new Peter? She shook her head, this Peter wasn't new, but he had been under the skin of her once beloved husband.

Peter was once a handsome man. Hefty still, but not as obese as he was today. He had kept himself clean, not skipping showers and tooth brushing in exchange for a swish of water and a baby wipe stolen from Stewie.

He used to romance her, kissing her hands and reading her poetry. Now, she was met with constant suspicion (for what? she thought, she wasn't the one cheating) and what felt like hatred.

Did Peter hate her? He surely acted as such, treating her as if she was a maid insead of his loving, devoted wife. As if she were gutter trash. Lois could admit, she had aged, but she thought she aged with grace, much like her mother did. She had no grey in her auburn hair, despite her constant stress.

She had no wrinkles, nothing to even suggest that she was a day over thirty. But Peter had still cheated on her with girls that were years younger and more naive. Girls that were at the Clam every night, chain smoking cigarettes and finding quiet places to pull out a needle or a pipe. The kind of girls that peaked in high school, that dropped out of college. They always were younger, but not always skinnier or pretty.

She shakes her head. Peter didn't matter anymore. She had her children to worry about. Meg was 15 and failing all of her classes despite being so smart and always diligent about homework. Lois knew it was the damn teachers at that garbage school taking their hatred for Peter out on her sweet, innocent Meg! She was silently happy that her grades wouldnt start counting until her ninth grade year.

Chris was 14 and relatively average in school. He was amazing at art, and excelled in all of his art classes. Peter used to scoff at his drawings and say that art wouldn't get him anywhere. As if Peter's dead end brewery job was an example of that. Lois' mother was an amazing artist, much like Chris, and had done many family portraits and even sold some works.

Stewie was her smart little boy. Already talking fluently, besides his very simple language. What a sweet baby! So creative and so interested in science. Lois didn't know how he could be Peter's son, because he surely didn't look it. She was relieved for that, because she would hate seeing Peter's face in such an amazing soul.

God. Peter. Disgusting.

Lois knew she was making the right decision, especially because of the excitement that brewed in her stomach. She would give her parents a call in the morning, get Peter's signature on those papers, and be out of there by evening. She wasn't above lying about what the papers really were, anything to get out of this house.

It was once so lovely but was now destroyed with Peter's antics and drunken vomit. She had even hated sleeping in this bed, as he had soiled the sheets so many times that a constant stain was there to remind her. The house was cramped, with even some mold in the bathrooms. Peter didn't care, and refused to let Lois spend even a cent of his "hard earned money" on something as necessary as a cleaning service.

Lois was obviously lazy if she couldn't clean the house spotless in less than two hours. Not like Peter, who would always sit on the couch glued to the T.V. As Lois thought about it more, she felt more anger flow through out her body. She had stayed with this loser for so long, and for what?

Because she loved him once?

Lois internally beat herself up. It was years of sneaking the leftover bar money from Peter's pockets to buy flour and tuna and milk for the kids when they were younger because Peter locked her out of the bank account. It was years of being crushed in her sleep by Peter's fat, sweaty back. It was years of taking the abuse, of letting her children take the abuse.

God, Lois couldn't wait until morning.

She'd call her parents, they'd send movers and a driver. She'd have the kids stay home from school and pack any immediate things they need, like Rupert in Stewie's case, Meg's ipod, and Chris' sketch pad. Everything else would be transported to the house for a proper cleaning and set up.

She could already imagine the breakfast they'd have, not the lame and plain toast and jam that Lois would scramble up because it was the cheapest thing, but at her parents house? There would be a feast of her favorite food, not Peter's. There would be fresh bread, fluffy pancakes, sweet fruit. Poached eggs, avocados, hash browns, everything Lois could ever dream of.

There would always be an abundance of food, and she was so thankful for that. No more penny pinching, buying the worst, cheapest food just because over 75% of Peter's paycheck went toward the Clam.

Lois fell asleep with the sweet taste of possibilities sitting on her tongue. She awoke 7 hours later to her blaring alarm, and immediately got ready for her day. She stared into her closet, filled with the same green blouse and khaki pants. Peter never let her wear anything else, but she quickly moved to a box atop the closet.

She pulled out a pair of denim capris and a white peasant blouse with yellow stitching. She also, for Meg, pulled out a purple cuffed t-shirt and black pegged jeans. For Chris, she had a black sweat shirt and blue jeans, and Stewie could always wear the yellow striped onesie and blue denim overalls. The box was from her parents, years ago at Christmas, and Peter instantly forbade any family member from wearing even a sock from the box.

She knew they couldn't wear them until Peter left, so she sadly grabbed the khakis and a green blouse, shoving the clothes under the blanket. She could tell Peter had already been in the shower, as he had splashed water all over the floor. Lois rolled her eyes, but let out a smile. It wasn't out of love or fondness, but out of hilarity. It wasn't her damn mess to clean anymore. She did shudder at the fact that they had been in the same room together, especially while she was asleep.

She quickly showered, and stepped out and dressed in the drab clothing. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and gingerly applied her makeup.

Lotion. Primer. Foundation. Concealer. Powder. Blush. Mascara. Lipstick.

Lois felt more confident in her skin, and slid on a pair of slippers after giving herself a look over in the mirror. Lois had realized how beautiful she was, how lucky she was to be blessed with such amazing genes.

She took a deep breath as she headed downstairs, the T.V blaring. Peter was on the couch with an irritated look on his face, and Brian and Stewie sat at the dining room table together. Brian had the divorce papers in his hand, and gave a stern nod. She and Brian had finished filling them out the night before, and all that awaited was Peter's signature.

"Lois! Where the hell is breakfast?" Peter snapped, massaging his temple. Good, Lois thought, I hope you have the worst headache and the sourest hangover of your life. She held her tongue, as she felt no reason to provoke a fight when she was so close to leaving.

"Sorry Peter." She started to grind her teeth but kept her tone apologetic and level. "I had to shower." She moved to grab a frying pan, and three eggs from the fridge. She also took out two sausage links, and butter. She decided that she'd have the driver stop for breakfast if the kids were hungry, and decided that she truly missed the taste of a fluffy hash brown from a fast food restaurant not too far from Quahog.

"You better be. I'm starvin'!" He shouted, and snapped in the air. "Bring me a cup of coffee! Did you wake up stupid today?" Lois hissed, before pouring a cup of coffee with a generous pour of creamer. She debated on spitting in it, but decided that was far too good for her.

"Sorry Peter! Here you go." She said, and he rolled his eyes at her. His eyes went back to the television, but he held his phone in his hand. She could see the texts between him and his boss, Angela. Her blood fumed at the suggestive messages, but she had to choke back a laugh. Angela wasn't much of a catch either, and her and Peter must have been made for each other.

Meg and Chris came down the stairs, and took their seats at the table. Lois gave Peter his "special" breakfast, and sadly spread jam on toast for herself and the children. They were in their everyday clothes, and Lois felt horrid at the fact that she couldn't provide them with better until they would leave.

They munched the breakfast, quiet but with light chatter filling the room. Lois saw no purpose to let the bread stay, so she made more toast, with more jam, and even brewed cups of hot cocoa for the kids. Time passed quickly, and Meg, during a small fit of laughter, turned toward the clock across from her.

"Mom! We're going to be late for the bus!" Meg said, beginning to panic, and Lois put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, Brian wants to take you and Chris so you can all go get coffee, now isn't that right Brian?" Brian nodded with a smile, and slid the papers over to Lois. "Don't you need your father to sign a permission slip?" She slid the papers over to Meg, pointed at the title, and mouthed an "I'll explain later."

"Oh! Yeah mom! I do." Meg said, nodding along, and placed her back-pack on the table atop the paper, only leaving the signature line for Peter visible. "Peter! Can you come sign Meg's permission slip? They keep thinking she's forging my signature."

"Damn school. I don't want people thinking we're friends Meg." Peter said, lumbering over to the table. "Where the hell do I sign?" Meg showed the line, which he signed after snatching a pen from the fruit bowl. "Anywhere else?"

"One more line." She lifted the paper, and he signed the bottom of that one too.

"Where is this field trip to anyways?" He said, and Lois almost cut in before Meg smiled widely.

"An overnight trip to Quahog University! That's why you had to sign twice, once for your permission to be there in the day and once for your permission for me to sit in on an anatomy class." Meg lied smoothly, and Peter glowered at her.

"Whatever. Bye." He said, grabbing the suitcase besides the fridge and heading out of the door. Lois let out a quick breath as she saw him pull out of the driveway, and let out an excited squeal.

"Kids! Please go pack anything you need immediately, we're leaving in two hours." Lois said, and scrambled for the house phone to dial a number she memorized by heart.

"Mom! What?" Meg and Chris said, and Stewie let out a deep sigh.

"About time, woman!" He rolled his eyes. Lois' hands began to shake, and she turned to face Meg and Chris.

"I am divorcing your father, and we're staying with your grandparents." She said, and the world's biggest weight was lifted off her chest. "I have brand new clothes for you all under my bed, can you help them find it Brian? I'm calling my father. Head upstairs kids! Meg take Stewie, and pack anything you won't be able to live without for the next day or two." Meg, in shock, picked up Stewie and stood in the kitchen doorway with Chris.

"Of course Lois." He said, and turned to her. "I won't be going with you guys for long. If everything goes as planned, I should be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Why not?" Lois asked, tapping her foot quickly. She was impatient to get out of here, to leave Peter high and dry, like he had been leaving her for over a decade.

"Uh- Lavender and I- We're headed to New York together." Brian said, smiling fondly. "She got a modeling job, and The Fishery did get picked up by a publisher company up there a few weeks ago, it was just a natural choice." Lois smiled, and reached out to hug Brian.

"Call if you need anything, Brian. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me." Tears welled in her eyes, and Brian just gave her another smile.

"We'll call. I'll stay with you until the morning. Meg, Chris, let's go." He led Chris and Meg, and by extension Stewie, up the stairs and into Lois' room.

Lois finished dialing the number, hands shaking even more.

"Hello? Barbara Pewterschmidt speaking." Lois began to cry at the voice, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom?"


	3. UPDATE I

Hey! This is just an update chapter.

First, thank you for all of the reviews! I really enjoy them.

Second, I'm sorry for not updating for over a few weeks, but I had school and work and my own birthday too!

Third, I do know Meg is 18, Samarth Khanna, but I decided to adjust some of the ages, because I felt it would fit into this AU, and because I don't think it was fair to let Meg not have the same chance to grow as Chris, Lois, and Stewie will have. Also, because she will undergo a glamorous transformation, I wanted her to be younger because I never liked how her character was treated, especially since in this story, the whole family finally gets everything they've ever wanted, and I wanted Meg to be included in that.

Other details to clear up this AU

\- Peter is emotionally and mentally abusive to Lois and the kids, and sometimes lashes out physically

\- He manages to hide this very well from Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire, because he never lets Lois see them

\- Peter has forced Lois to cut off any contact with her parents because he knew they would manage to get her to leave

\- Most of the family's money comes from the brewery, but he likes to lock Lois out when he knows she's going to pay for something important

\- Peter also doesn't let Lois cook certain foods for the family that he claims as "his", like eggs for breakfast or any kind of meat for dinner

\- Lois has only stayed because she thought she was worthless, something Peter drilled into her head for years

\- Stewie can speak very simple sentences, and usually that's what everyone hears, but to Brian he speaks more complexly

\- In this story, dogs that walk and talk (i.e Brian and Lavender) have a longer than average lifespan, explaining Brian's old age

Thank you for reading and enjoying "That's where you're wrong!"

I will have an update "chapter" for questions, important updates, and then just general thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any questions about the AU, or even me, they'll be answered in the next update chapter!


	4. No Understanding Where It Goes

"Lois!" Barbara Pewterschmidt said, and Lois began to cry harder. "Darling, are you ok? Carter!" She could hear her mother's soft voice muffled behind the phone excitedly, talking to her father.

"Mom!" Lois wailed, and she quickly heard both of her parents voices discussing. She felt years of pent up sadness push beyond the barrier and burst, flooding his eyes with tears. "I- I divorced Peter!" She said, and she heard her mother's excited gasp.

"Hello? Lois?" Her father's voice rang out, and Lois smiled widely through the thick tears. She knew the love her parents had for her, and she kicked herself for ever thinking they could ignore her or that they even would leave her!

"Can you call a moving truck? Me and the kids want to leave." Lois took a deep breath at her parents gasps, and heard her children descending down the stairs. "He signed the papers, and we want to leave before he gets home from work."

"Did he take the red van?" Carter asked, and Lois mumbled a yes. "That's not his property, I paid for it." Carter said angrily, and she could hear her mother's voice muffled in the background.

"-the truck and then repo the van" Lois was in shock at her mother's directness, but pleased. "You can repo it, but I don't want it again."

"Of course not sweetheart." Carter said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm so happy you decided to come back to us. Your mother is calling for a moving van now, and we'll pay for men to pack everything. Don't worry. Do you want me to send a limo?"

"No daddy, it's ok. Brian said we can use his Prius, but he's leaving in a few days."

"Leaving? Never thought he had the guts." Carter mumbled, but still had a jovial tone. "Well, we are sending a truck, and we are taking everything in that house you want. Whatever you don't want but that we paid for, you can take. We can donate it to a homeless." Carter said, and Lois gave a small laugh at his out of date name.

"A homeless shelter, daddy." Lois said. "I have the kids ready, and we'll leave after the truck comes."

"Your mother already has the servants starting to cook an early brunch and getting all of your rooms prepared. Of course, we'll wait until we get your preferred furniture."

"Thank you. I- I'm so sorry daddy." Lois said, and she heard her father clear his throat, able to tell that he was going to cry soon. "I love you and Mom, I really do. But Peter, Peter told me all these horrible things and said that you guys would hate me and I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to lose my husband."

"That's ok, Lois. Your mother and I would never hate you. Honestly, we love you so much. You're going to be so happy here. Carol and her family are coming soon too, and Patrick and his will too if his job will give him time."

"A family reunion." Lois said happily, and Carter gave a laugh.

"Yes, perfectly timed."

"Thank you. I'll call you when we leave. Do you think that the kids and I can be added to the family plan?"

"Of course Lois, don't ask anything like that again. It's about time you get treated like a Pewterschmidt again." Lois was ecstatic, and took another deep breath. She was so glad that she'd finally get to have money again, no more penny pinching and couponing.

"I know daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Pumpkin, we'll talk soon." Her father hung up and Lois felt another weight being thrown off of her chest. She began to head upstairs to don her clothes and pack her important momentos.

She saw Meg in the bathroom mirror, in her new outfit, looking over herself. Lois smiled as Meg replaced her pink hat, her comfort item, with a black headband to match her pants.

"Do you like the outfit, Meg?" Meg turned around, and Lois noticed her hair swished longer over her shoulder.

"The pants are a little tight, but I'm in love with it!" She said happily, and Lois knew that Meg looked very good in it.

"You look amazing sweetheart!" Lois said kindly, and Meg's face dropped for a second.

"Are we really leaving Mom?"

"Meggy." Lois said, and softly held her face. "We don't belong here. We are Pewterschmidts! Your grandfather owns one of the largest fortunes in the United States! Your grandmother is a high class lady who have her stake in so many charities."

"I know mom." Meg said, and gently pushed Lois' hands away. "I know you don't belong here. What about me? And Chris? And even Stewie? We aren't high society like you were raised." She leaned her head against Lois' shoulder.

"You have your grandparents and I to teach you. You already carry yourself like you were raised by your grandmother." Meg looked almost shocked at her mother, and Lois pressed on. "You turn the other cheek, you're placid but aware of your surroundings. We can always teach Chris manners, and Stewie is so young that he won't even remember a life without them."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, have you packed everything that you need right then? We're leaving right when the moving van gets here, and your grandfather said it was going to be thirty minutes."

"I have my emergency bag." Lois nodded and smiled at Meg, who began to walk out the bathroom. "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome dear. I'm going to make sure Chris and Stewie are ready too."

"I think they might take longer than me." They both shared a laugh and Meg walked to her bedroom, settling upon her bed. She played with the straps of her backpack, looked around her room, and let out a happy sigh. A new life was around the horizon.


End file.
